The purpose of this study is to investigate the hypothesis that a marginally adequate intake of potassium, 30 mEq/day, is a contributing factor to salt-sensitive hypertension among African-Americans. We will also investigate whether potassium bicarbonate supplementation is able to attenuate any increase in blood pressure and if potassium supplementation has any beneficial effect on renal function and peripheral vascular circulation.